Claustrophobia
by Raised with Fangs
Summary: You dream about me every night, right?" He whispered. "You dream about my lips, my body, my voice." I imagined myself dreaming about his lips, his body, his voice. Sorry this is not a vampire story, but I dont know were else to put it!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Shopping; great. My mother's view of shopping today, she rushed around the one huge shop looking for the right thing for my grandmother.

Mother said grandmother's taste in design was much similar to mine, strange and beautiful. So here I was with my mother, shopping the most beautiful...coffin. My grandmother died a few short nights ago, and in the small rush for her funeral, my mother insisted on dragging me out to find the best coffin available.

Mother was on the other side of the store, and I was on the opposite. I had passed very few coffins that weren't plain or original. Most were black, which was ridiculous because as soon as the coffin was placed in the ground, the paint was going to start chipping off. So I had to find a nice wooden coffin with a rune design in the sides. There were few coffins placed in holes on the ground to show off what it would look like placed within the ground. Some were opened but they were very plain.

I spotted on designed coffin and went to peer over it. It was black, simple, but a small encircled graved pattern was placed on the side. I stood over the open gasket and examined the inside. The coffin was so much bigger than my six year old body, but it didn't matter much because it wasn't for me. It was for my grandmother; at least it was supposed to be for her.

In my attempt to peer inside the large thing, I dropped to the floor, and head over shoulders, into the coffin. The wooden coverage bounced back and forth before making one large strike and covering the inside of coffin and locking anything in it, out. I became frantic, because all the coffins in this place were automatic. When the top hit the latch, it locked, only to be opened by the outside.

I started hyperventilating. I smashed my small fists against the wooden planking and yelled for all the good it did me. The coffins were practically sound proof, it did none to smash against the wood and graze my fists then it did to yell at the top of my high-pitched voice. Tears raced down my cheeks, staining my peach skin. I thrashed against the small space; that seemed awfully large to my small body. Moments passed before my pounding eased. I couldn't breathe; there was limited air in the enclosed space. My body slumped, and I fought to breathe, to gain any air I could. My breathing came in gasps, my chest arching and my head throbbing. My eyes closed and I gave up.

Hours had passed, I had put up a good few fights after the first, but nobody had yet to save me, and now it was too late. My breath was gone, and my life was slipping into darkness, never to return. I was dying, perhaps I was already dead. My chest arched one last time before becoming immobile. My throat closed off in one last cough, and my head stopped throbbing. Gravity rested around me, but my body felt like it was floating, never to return to its original position.

The lid came off the coffin, and cold, frosty arms slipped under me easily. The person was young, obviously, and the hard flat chest told me it was a man. It was night, because it was very, very cold. I was cradled against the man; his small attempt to make me warm with the clothing he wore didn't work. I lay limp against his chest. He laid me down on something soft, pumping my chest before I took a sharp intake of breath. My eyes fluttered softly before closing again. I had enough of a view to see that the man was young, no more than seventeen years of age. He had short black hair, dark green eyes, and pale skin. He showed no muscle, but he definitely had them. All in all, he was gorgeous. He wrapped something warm, fluffy and comforting around me before lifting me again, only to put me down on something soft again a few moments later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review my story, believe it or not, I was in a happy mood when I wrote this.**

It became years from that day. My unknown saviour never returned, of course, I wasn't sure if I was grateful or not. Mother died last year, a few months ago I was happy living with her, enjoying what I had, until she dropped. I don't know why my mother wanted to die. I don't know why she wanted to leave me, but for that reason, I will not live up to her wishes.

I had no choice but to go to school because I wasn't legally allowed to leave. Mothers and fathers inheritance put together was enough to keep me going for the rest of my days. I lived in a crap hole of a house, or shak. It was a cheap place I picked up for what-ever reason possessed me to. The place spelt of dust and mold. The roof caved in every other day, and mice freely roamed the walls and floors. the walls became damp with heavy rainfall, and morning dew. The roof didn't hold much out of the house, leaves somehow made their way through the tinned heading, and water dripped endlessly through each crack.

School wasn't much better. I had no friends, precisely by choice. I ignored all teachers, and earned myself detention when-ever possible. It came rarely that I got detention, because my teachers just gave up on me. The student body held no concern for me, but even with the ache I held in my chest, I allowed the vivid, and ugly rumors about myself enter each students mind, and I accepted them, mainly because it made the ache grow.

The ache started when my mother left, and I because immobile to the world. It started as a gaping hole, small enough to hold a finger, but over time it grew.

It grew because I did things to myself. At first I didn't eat, but when time consumed, everything it became worse. A regular exercise, as I would like to put it, was to drain blood. My hell house had plenty of sharp objects to do the deed. When I felt hollow, I had no choice but to do what I needed.

If I was at school and I felt hollow, I would find a deserted spot, and on my wrist, or any free skin, I would dig my nails into my skin, or if the possibility arose, and I held my pocket knife, the job was done. I didn't cry, crying made me numb, I didn't want to be numb or hollow. I wanted to feel the ache in my chest grow, I wanted to feel it spread and cause me agony. I wanted my body to convulse, and choke. I wanted to laugh hysterically, I wanted to rip my chest apart, I wanted to stay alive to do it all again.

I wanted nothing more than to cut myself up, whether its inside or outside. I wanted to do this because I knew my mother would disagree.


	3. Chapter 3

School was different today. People stared at me strangely.

I didn't know why though. None knew about my cuts, none knew anything about me.

It was like I was a freak.

I experimented again yesterday, it worked well. The gap is bigger now.

People stared at me, even turning towards me as I approached and walked pass.

Some mouths even hung open. What was wrong?

I experimented with my face yesterday, but I covered it with make-up so nobody would see.

The gap came bigger, slowly.

My arms and chest were covered with thick clothing, so they could not see my arms or chest, what was wrong?

I made my way to the bathroom when one girl screamed.

Her friends dragged her away and threw strange looks at me.

I stared at the mirror, nothing was wrong.

One girl walked into the bathroom, stopping dead in her tracks at seeing me.

Her breathing picked up pace and she gaped at me. Her hand rose before her finger pointed at my neck.

My eye-brows furrowed. I twisted my neck.

There in a deep, scraping gash was a slash. It was blood dry, it stood out.

Blood was dried along the edges, and skin stuck out in all directions.

I forgot to cover the most ugliest of my work.

Everybody knew now, and there will be hell to pay.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked the school early that morning, after my insight on my own neck.

My head was held high, until I entered the class room.

The teacher looked on me in disgust, honestly annoyed that students do things to themselves, but shocked that it can go so far and worse then what she already had seen.

I downcast my eyes and made my way towards the back of the room, taking a seat. My hole was gaping bigger, it hurt, a lot. Tears sprung to my eyes but I held them back. I never cry, never.

The teacher rambled on about Australian history and what they did in the world war.

"...It was horrifying, as anyone here would think. People were shot on their spots, their food was scarce, and sleep was almost prohibited, because it was unlikely that you could get to sleep..." she babbled. I tried tuning as much of it out as I could, but I could still _hear._

"What the hell is that thing?" Someone interupted from the door way. The class became instantly silent, then suddenly giggles erupted from everywhere.

I became fazed, what was so funny? I rose my head with daggers until I pinpointed the situation. Me?

The boy, he looked so familiar. he was gorgeous, seventeen years of age, long black hair swaying around his shoulders, and dark eyes. What shocked me most was that he was pointing at me, at my neck. His face was clearly disgusted, and angry.

"That... _Sir... _is my face, thank you very much. Tell me, What. the. hell. are. you?" I snapped. The boy's face darkened and oddly cold. Then, as quick as it came, it left, replaced by a smirk.

"I... Ma'am... am what you dream of every night." He began walking towards me. "You dream about me every night, right? You dream about my lips, my body, my voice. Don't you?" He whispered seductively. My mind went blank, and I pictured dreaming about him. His lips, his body, his voice. I shook my head.

"I..I..N-No...I" the class started laughing. The hole grew numb, numb? My face lost it's colour.

The boy noticed this. where my mind and thoughts were going. I need to get out of here, to a deserted spot.

"Miss Heildy, Do you mind if I sit up back here? With the girl who dream's of me?" the boy asked kindly. The teacher seemed to blank out for a moment.

"Take a seat, Mr Dyr." she snapped. He gladly took a seat next to me. I tried to get up, but he stopped me.

I was not going to leave class for the next two hours, I was sure of that.

* * *

**I'm sorry, the chapters are only short, but I will be doing a lot of them, and with everything else I need to do, I can only fit so much in. Plz R&R :D**


	5. Chapter 5

I was almost gasping now. My heart ached, and the whole was unbearable, even to my extent.

The boy, Erik Dyr. made every intention of keeping me in my seat. He even let his skin touch me once, but after my shocked gasp he didn't let skin touch me.

It was freezing, each finger a hard, strong piece of ice. It was a shock, yet it was so familiar. I longed for it, and my mind and thoughts took another direction, one away from my chest.

His lips, His body, His voice. Ugh, why am I thinking this?

Erik's face grew smug, and I would have thought that he had read my mind had it not been for the fact that the teacher had asked me a question, and I had yet to answer.

"Umm... Excuse me?" I asked stupidly. The teacher glared.

"I said, Is there something you'd like to share with the class, seeing that you find it so appealing to be throwing notes around the class room?" She growled. I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion. What note?

I looked around at the class, only to see them smirking and giggling at me. The teacher held up on note, the handwriting clearly mine, and as I looked, I could see that Erik was in the middle of handing me an answered letter back.

Was I writing letters? I didn't even know. An idea sparked in my head.

"No Ma'am. I was only pointing out to dear Mr Dyr here, how boring and stupid this class is, oh, and how horrible your make-up and hair-do are. Oh, and I also told him that it was me who trashed that piece of crap you call a car, last week." I said sweetly.

I really wasn't telling him any of this, but all of it was true. I actually did trash her piece of crap car, and I'd do the same to her face if I had a chance, because it's also a piece of crap, but, I guess you can't have everything you want.

I couldn't have Erik Dyr, and I couldn't have my mother. I couldn't get over my claustrophobic fear, of closed in spaces.

I didn't and wouldn't get out of this room unless the teacher say's so, and that was what I was hoping for.

"Yes Miss, and I pointed out to Miss Collin's here, that your body possesses as huge distant shape, your voice is as thick as a man's, your taste in history obviously states that your a hundred years old, and look not a day over two hundred." Erik added. People started laughing at this. To Miss Hym, that was clearly a compliment. She was fuming.

"Mr Dyr, Miss Collin's! leaving this room immediately, straight to the deputies office and think about what you have said!" Miss Hym fumed. I got what I wanted, with a catch. Only now I had to escape Erik, Oh, goody, more fun.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

My bag packed, check. My book's cleared, check. My feet working, check. Mr hunky following, check.

I was walking down the corridor with Erik in tow. He would not leave me alone, and more minutes had passed and we had not reached the office. Mainly because of me. I refused to go near that building, but I couldn't do anything with an audience.

I couldn't exactly stay here in this hallway though, because of two reason's.

I needed to feel the gap, the hole and well...

The wall's were closing in on me. My breathing came quick and heavy. Erik watched carefully, silently.

His assistance made me feel like someone was closing on me, not only the wall's. My vision wobbled, blurred and focused extra sensitive. The wall's _were_ coming closer, and I couldn't stop them.

My head became light headed, my feet feeling like they were floating. My breathing became sharp gasps. I tripped and fell to the floor, my eyes focusing on the checkered Lino that seemed to be rising and closing on me. I squealed, well, squeaked frighteningly. I usually never have this problem with the school hallway's. They weren't exactly that closed in.

Somebody dropped next to me and tried to talk. Erik. He wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted me effortlessly. He held me like one would with a child, my legs around his waist, my head dizzily on his shoulder.

Was he a jock or what? He was warm. His temperature seemed to change with his mood. When he was set on doing something, he was warm, but when he was lazy and bored, he was practically ice.

He ran with me, taking me outside and away from the small space. He ran until he leaned against a tree. He put me down and told me to put my head between my knees.

I was going to tell him that I was claustrophobic and that enclosing my head between my knees wasn't the best idea, but I did as he said anyway, I was all for ridding of this fear. I was going to stop myself from making the gap bigger, it was killing me. I was going to stop cutting myself up because I needed to live. I needed to live so I could pay Mr attractive back for the dream incident.

And I was all for paying Erik back, one way or another.

Return to Top


	7. Chapter 7

Erik and I pretty much ditched the rest of the morning lessons.

We lounged around, and I found out that Erik was a football player. He was going to be very popular, because he was going to be playing state here.

He was going to be popular, and I was going to be the weird girl once again. It never changed.

I had one brother, I told him, and he was part of the football team. My brother was very protective of me, but it didn't help.

Nobody was allowed to touch me, at least, because it would be the last thing they did. I used to play with the boy's sometimes, but not anymore.

Later that afternoon, I rampaged through my closet. Black, black, oh there's a difference. Grey.

I had no color at all. I told my brother that I had to go clothes shopping and his girlfriend shot up like a bullet.

"Let me take you. Let me pick out your clothes, me and drew will pay for it all I promise, but you have to let me help!" ash squealed. I agreed wordlessly.

Ash was part of the cheer squad, she had a good sense in clothes, but they were usually too small for my liking. I plan on getting Erik back, but right now, I need a game plan. I dragged ash away for a moment and told her what I planned on doing, but I needed help with it.

Ash was all for my payback, and she wanted to help. Idea's in mind.

"You want to get him in first. Head over heals for you, play hard to get. Now how to get you perky and pretty for a guy like him... Hmm." Her eyes sparkled evilly." I've got a perfect plan."

Two hours passed in that one shop. We had so many bags, and my stomach did flip-flops at all the clothes she made me try on. I planned on _not _wearing _any _of those clothes.

"Okay, now we have the casual down, time to get the hot stuff." Ash announced._ That _was_casual_?

She pulled me into another shop, and drew followed slyly. I don't think he belonged in this shop. It was much too private for my taste, and only belonged in a closet, or on a honeymoon with the hubby.

She pulled out many things, and I _had _to try them on, and I _had _to walk out with it on, in front of my brother, and many other drooling guy's. Ash made me buy two of the five I tried on, even though I told her that I was never going to wear them. She said that I only have wear them when Erik was with me, and that it was a deserted place, and that I was planning on trying hard to get.

I was sure, that if I wore that in front of Erik, that it wouldn't be hard for him to _get _me. He was fast, and strong. I wouldn't be able to escape, and he wouldn't let me fast enough, because I wouldn't be _pure _before I could object. He would be fast. I was sure about that.


	8. Chapter 8

Shopping after that included. Short short skirts, shorts and tops. Some of the tops I brought barely covered much, the skirt couldn't be pulled down because either way I show too much. the shorts were the same.

There was a shop, two shops, that hurt. Ash made me get my belly pierced. I now held a butterfly on my stomach, the color of sky. And she made me get a tattoo. A tattoo. It stung! The words, lovable was printed above my butt. It was large and black with red roses encircling it with silver and purplish vines. It was attractive, sexy. And very, very noticeable.

I was home now. Complaining about the pain. Ash said that if I didn't shut up that she was taking me back down and getting my tongue pierced, or better yet, she'll do it herself.

I shut up.

Ash was going to stay the night, and pick out an outfit in the morning for me to wear to school.

We watched Halloween II that night, and I feel asleep during it.

I dreamt about him, about me walking into the school with the clothes on. I saw disgust. He was going to hate me, I knew it. The turned to the girl closest to him. May Lenn. She was part of the cheerleaders pack. She had blond hair, flirted with any person as long as they were the opposite sex and were popular, and was as smart as a peanut, not to be mean towards the peanut. He kissed her and my heart sank, my gap growing to extremes.

The dream instantly changed.

I was wearing the lingerie Ash brought me. Erik was standing in front of me. Clearly ready to kill me. He was angry. His eyes flashed darker before he turned and left.

I woke up gasping.

Ash was coming downstairs. She held clothing we brought yesterday. She threw them to me and I sighed. I made my way to the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

The clothing, they were way under my taste, they were worse then distaste, they were plain horrible!!!

The skirt was too tight, to short, and too open.

the top was no more than a bra, but a bra not included, because that was the cheerleader way, and what I was doing to get payback, was to become a cheerleader that I once used to be, and make Erik drool.

The skirt was uncomfortable, because I wasn't allowed to wear much underneath it. Can you say wedgy?

My hair was already straight and perfect, cut a the hair dressers but natural in colour department. my eyes were a little darker than usual, because my mood was in no position to be happy and light.

I wal;ked into the school like this, the morning classes were all cancelled due to teachers meeting, and the whole school was here because the meeting hadn't been decided until this morning.

So with the whole school here, the football players (including Erik) were on the oval practicing, and the only way to make it into the building was to walk straight through their game. Earning Dirty looks from most players, until they saw who it was.

The whole team ran over.

"Hey Ash, Whoes your friend?" They all asked.

"This here is Anita Collins." Ask said. they stared in confusion.

"You mean Audria Collins?" one guy asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Audria, I keep getting you mixed with your mother." Ash apologized.

"This isn't Audria!" The boys chorused.

"Thanks for the support." I mumbled.

"You know very well that this is Audria, she's been with the cheerleaders before, she's dressed like us before, she always acts like us, and she's second command." Ash glared. the boys mouths dropped.

"Your cheering again?" One asked, I nodded.

"What about dancing?" another asked. I sighed. I used to dance, I used to rule at dancing, until _then._

"I'm not dancing, I haven't danced since..." My mood suddenly got darker.

"Sorry, no need to bring up the unpleasant." one muttered.

" Cheer for us, aye?" one asked. I nodded. Well, who else was I gonna cheer for?

"Can I please have a moment with Erik?" I asked seductively. The others backed off and nodded lustfully while Erik stepped forward. Clealry dazed. He hadn't spoken a word since he saw me.

I pulled him along until We were out of depth, and then I tugged on his arm and brought him closer, his body pressed against mine.

"Do you want me?" I whispered against his lips, never touching them.

"Aha." He answered. His hand held my hair while I held him back by his chest.

"Do you dream about me?" I kissed his cheek. He moaned.

"Aha." He answered.

"You dream about my lips, my body, my voice?" I said seductively. It was like he was in a trance.

"I dream about your lips, your body, your voice." He whispered.

"I thought so." I laughed. He blinked and seemed oddly confused. I turned off the recorder I held on my skirt, Erik didn't notice.

"What the...?"


	10. Chapter 10

I almost smirked, almost. I put puppy dog eyes on, making myself cry.

"Y-You don't like me." I stated.

"I do..just-just as a-a..." Erik started and I finished his sentence.

"A friend?" I started. "Like I haven't heard that before."

The tears were flowing freely now. Erik took a hushed breath. He took a step towards me and I took one back.

He tried moving once more and my hand shot out. I removed it from his face, and in its place was a red hand mark. Erik didn't flinch, he didn't move, he didn't speak.

"YOUSAIDYOUWANTEDME!" I screamed so fast that the word were jumbled together.

"I lied." He whispered. His face was downcast, staring at the ground. The suad and boys were crowded around now, waiting for a reaction by me, honestly, I think they wanted me angry, so they could comfort me and get in my pants.

"You. Lied." I stated slowly. Erik flinched at the hostility in my voice.

"You. Lied." I said again, taking one step forward. He took one stumbled back.

"Doesn't anybody teach you manners, you should never lie to a girl, or anybody for that matter, escpecially when the girl has contacts, ones that could kill you." I spat. He started up at me in disbelief.

It came so suddenyl that when I blinked, I was in a different position.

"Do not threaten me, Audria." Erik pronounce slowly. Every part of me washed over in fear. He was leaning on me, forcing my breath out, I was flat on the ground and he held both arms on wither side of my head. He was so close, I could feel his breath on my face.

"Do not tell me what to do. DO not yell at me, and do not, under any circumstances, try to seduce me." He hissed. I sunk, he didn't like me, and it hurt, for some reason.

I felt like throwing up, my plan back fired, he knew exactly what I was trying to do, and he threw it back in my face.

It took all my courage, but I pushed fear back, and smirked at our closeness. I grabbed a lock of his hair and twirled it around my fingers.

"Well, if I knew we were going to be in this position... the least you could do was buy me dinner."


	11. Chapter 11

"Buy. You. Dinner." Erik growled. He was furious. I was consumed by fear.

"It was a joke." I choked out.

"Do I look like I want to hear a joke?" He threatened. My heart picked up pace, what have I gotten myself into?

The growl, the threatening, triggered something in me. I pushed him, hard enough to make him lose his balance and fall on his hip.

"You know what? I don't care. I don't care what you think,Who cares about what you feel. Who cares about who you like. I don't care about what you want. I want nothing to do with you, feel obliged to stay away from me, otherwise you'll regrett it." I snapped, and even as I stormed off, I didn't p[rocess that every word I just spoke was a lie.

I rounded the courner with Ash in tow.

"What you gonna do now?" She asked.

"Nothing, I made myself clear. I want nothing to do with him." I said. She sighed and looked at me carefully.

"Your lying." She started. "You like him."

"No, I hate him." I snapped. I did hate him, I didn't like him in the least.

"Mhmm." She said, not believing me in the least.

"What? I don't." I snapped.

"Mhmm, you keep telling yourself that, then I might believe you." She said. I walked away from her and she didn't bother following me.

I will keep telling myself that, because it was the trusth, I do hate him. Like I said, Who cares about who he likes, Who cares about what he wants?

I entered the classroom, and took my seat, ignoring anything to do with Erik.


	12. Chapter 12

Weeks passed in a blur, I didn't talk to Erik at all.

I didn't look at him, but every now and then I would feel his gaze linger on me for a moment before it passed.

Parents night was tonight, and neither of mine would show up, if they did there would be quite an epidemic arousing when they walked in. I had no other family other than my brother, and he needed a parent as well. The teachers knew full well that we had no other members, but they made us come anyway.

I walked outside and trudged along the side walk in the designer jeans I was wearing, the white button up shirt fit my curves easily and that too, was designer made. The only reason I wore expensive clothing today was because it was my fathers anniversary, it was the day he died, and I planned on visiting both of them was almost dark, the dark clouds were rolling in slowly. Parent teacher night starts in half-an-hour.

I trotted along the ground, the path that took me to the crave yard. I took a breath and walked through the gates. The graves of mother and father were next to each other, next to a tree they were placed, and in view distance from the gate.

My legs shook as I walked towards the head stones. I hadn't been here since last anniversary, mum had dragged me along that time.

I knelt in front of the graves, both legs flat on the ground and bowed my head.I took a breath and started talking, even though I must look stupid if someone saw me.

"I'm sorry mum, dad, I'm not the girl you'd want me to be. I tear myself up. I couldn't stop it, I thought I had a reason to stop, but it was taken away from me. I dress in depressing clothes, I knew you wouldn't agree mum." I laughed lightly. "Drew says Hi, no, I know, I lied, he couldn't get his butt down here because he was too busy making out with Ash."

I didn't see the people walking down the side walk out side the gate, a father and son. I just kept mumbling on, and as my voice could be heard, the boy stopped. He started walking towards the graves I sat at, before stopping in a shadow, his father behind him, listening carefully.

"Why'd you both leave me with him? He can't look after himself, you both knew that, and in my condition, I'll be dead by next fall." I was crying. I threw my arms on the ground and smashed my head on them."You left me here, I fake who I am so people will ignore me, I put on a face and make people believe I'm fine, but I'm not. I'm not fine, I'm going insane, I hate it, I hate lying to myself. Telling myself that I'm fine, I'm not! I have Claustrophobia, you remember mum? You know what happened to me, that small near death experience, you weren't even there to save me. Now you leave me when I need you the most. Why? Why did you leave me! I hate you both!" I screamed and sobbed at the headstones. My emotions running free with no one to see. I didn't think I needed this so much, but I did.

I didn't notice when the boy started walking towards me, his father staying behind, watching the scene before him. I tried not to scream when the person sat next to me, I knew who it was, but I let my emotions run free, and I didn't move to acknowledge that he was here, with me.


	13. Chapter 13

I cried for a bit before sitting up. Erik stayed by my side, and that started the waterworks again. He pulled me close and I hugged him, crying on his shoulder. Soaking his black shirt. He was warm. In my blurry vision I faintly noticed the other figure.

He looked like a duplicate of Erik, He looked mildly older though. But young, very young. He looked to be twenty-five, but I knew by his features that he was older, most likely in his late thirties. He was very familiar, and I worked it out as I watched him. He was the man to save me, but he must have been older than I originally thought he was when I was younger.

I gripped Erik's shirt tightly as he rocked me. He stood up and I clung to him, tripping sometimes as he walked with me, but he kept me from falling. His father stood close, ready to catch me if Erik somehow let go of me.

They walked me down the road before I could walk. I let go of Erik wobbly and turned to them.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I muttered a little rustily. Erik was going to say something but I cut him off.

"It's unusual, for me, to break out emotionally. I never lose control. Excuse me, please, I need to go home to get a few things." I said and started walking away. Erik's voice cut me loose.

"Audria." He started. I stopped and slowly turned to him. In his hand dangled my mothers locket. I forgot I was wearing it and my hand automatically reached up to wear it should have been.

"You forgot this." Erik stated. I took a few steps and he dropped it in my hand. Before I could move he grabbed my wrist and yanked me forward.

"Don't ever think that I'll let you go so easily. Don't think you don't have anything to live for." He whispered in my ear. He let go of my wrist, and I unnotically noticed that I was a little happier.

"Thank you." I whispered before turning back around.

"No problem, after all, it's yours." He muttered. I wasn't sure what he meant. The locket or something else? I didn't know, and as I started walking, I didn't think once about mum or dad, only about Erik.


	14. Chapter 14

All the way home, I couldn't stop thinking. My head was hurting.

_"No problem, after all, it's yours." _

What did he mean by that?

_"Don't ever think that I'll let you go so easily. Don't think you don't have anything to live for." _

What did that mean, what do I have to live for? A brother who doesn't care what I do as long as I'm alive?

I entered my house and walked to the bathroom, slashing my face with water and applying make-up before heading back out. Parent- teacher night started in ten minutes, and I it took five minutes to walk there.

Erik's father took me by short. I had never seen my saviour since that day, but then he just appears, no wonder why I was getting a headache. Ash and drew had already left. It wasn't like we were going to be doing anything, we always just stood outside while we waited for the night to be over. It wasn't great fun either, I usually had nobody to talk to.

I made it to school within plenty of time. Nothing much was going on, apparently I _was _late. The assembly was already over, now some people were leaving and talking to teachers, or leaving to go to a classroom with a teacher.

I saw Ash talking to Mr Connolly with Drew hanging at her side. I could see parts of the cheer squad talking to parents, friends and teachers, while I stood here with nothing to do.

I couldn't notice but to gaze at Erik with his father talking to the principle.

He must have felt my gaze, because he tapped on his fathers shoulder and indicated to me. I looked over my shoulder to see if he was talking about someone else but nobody else was there, and he started towards me.

"Hey." He said. He looked me over and stared at me intensely to see if I was holding. I put on a fake smile, noticed how he grimaced, and I knew that he heard nearly all my one sided conversation. Including the part about how I put on fake smiles and acted like everything was okay, even though nothing was okay. I downcasted my before I noticed Drew leave.

"Hey." I whispered grimmly. Erik stared at me thoughtfully.

"I was talking to my dad, and... well, we came to a decision." He started then took a breath. He wasn't going to continue until I spoke, I knew that.

"Decision?" I squeaked. I sat down on the log at my feet. Erik watched me but stayed on his feet. He frowned, clearly figuring out how to explain this to me.

"I saw you... and, you need help. Not bad help, like putting you in a hospital, I mean... your clearly struggling being with only your brother, who, might I add, is never home." He started. "My family wants to help, and... well, we've talked to your bro, and we know you have no other family, so... we came to decide, that... your coming to stay with us for awhile."

I blinked. I counted to three, and I blinked again. Counted to five an exploded.

"WHAT?" I screamed, I jumped up and nearly the whole school turned towards my sudden outburst. Erik covered my mouth with one hand and looked around, people continued what they were doing.

"Whbat Matks oi ink that?" I was supposed to say 'what makes you think that?' but it came out jumbled because of the hand.

"You don't have much say in it. You need the help, because, like you said, by fall you'd be dead, and I'm not going to let you die, no matter what, so to ensure that, I need you close." Erik shrugged. To demonstrate his point, his pulled me to his chest, his body pressed against mine.

What made that move worse was the fact that it was comforting, and that I wanted to just lay limp against him.

"I'm not going with you, I don't even care for you. I don't care that you like me, in fact, I ha-" I was cut off. Erik's mouth crashed against mine and I responded immediatley, the problem was, it was the wrong reaction. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He groaned and pulled away with a gasp.

"You were saying?" He breathed.

"Nevermind." and I pulled him back, putting the force of my mouth into his. He fought back just as much.

It was like we couldn't get any closer.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, that dream was an exaggeration, I hoped to god it wasn't real.

God did good on my wish, I was home, and in bed, thank god.

"All a dream." I puffed. I was sweating, that was one heated romance. I can't believe I dreamed that I was kissing Erik, little lone going to stay with him.

God, sometimes I can be so immature. A loud knock erupted from my door.

My heart stopped and picked up normal pace. I sat up in bed.

"Come in." I choked, my voice was a little rusty.

The door opened and in came the person I least expected. Erik.

He held a perfect smile on his face, and my heart picked up double time.

"Come on, mum and dad are waiting downstairs, they're waiting to officially meet you. Get dressed, the bathrooms in there." He pointed to a double set of doors, and I noticed for the first time that it really _wasn't _my room. The room was in fact huge, double doors at the front of the room, another pair on one side, and another pair on the opposite.

The room was plastered with black, white, assortment of greys, and purple, and little bits of red every now and then. The bed was huge, twice the size of a normal queen size. The sheets were silk, dark black with purple patterns. Cushions outlines every spare piece of the bed, some on the floor and scattered around the room.

I looked down at myself, and what I saw, was in fact some of those, never- wear- unless- your- with- Erik, lingerie. I blushed deep crimson.

Erik held back his laughter. He took a step forward and thought better of it. Thinking for a moment before deciding what to do, and before I knew it I was under him.

"Like I said before, if we were going to be in this postion the least you could do was buy me dinner." I whispered breathlessly. His lips came down on mine and I couldn't resist him, I kissed him back.

He pulled back too quickly.

"I don't have to invite you to dinner, for a number of reasons, one being that I invited you to stay at my house, I have complete access over you." Erik growled. I raised my eyebrows and smirked.

"Lets see how far you get with that, shall we?" I grinned. His lips almost reached mine when I quickly flipped over, him being under me now. I quickly got off the bed and ran to the double doors leading to the bathroom. They didn't have locks!

I sighed and turned on the shower, knowing that Erik wouldn't come in while I shower I undressed and hopped into the warm water.

Little did I know that I was wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

I reached out of the shower and through the steam I struggled to find the shampoo.

One of my favourite songs were playing on the water proff radio stored in here.

_  
"You're on my mind  
You are so far away from me  
Gone is the night  
Open your eyes and you will see  
Love like a rose  
Like a candle in the wind  
Let our love grow  
Don't turn away_

_I could be your lucky star  
You're ever lasting love  
Hey ya  
You could be my super star  
I couldn't get enough of your love  
I could be your lucky star  
Your ever lasting love  
Hey ya  
You could be my super star  
I couldn't get enough  
Of your love  
Hey ya  
Hey ya_

_Don't turn away  
I know you can see my broken heart  
Why don't you stay?  
We got two hearts so far apart  
Every rose  
Every rose has got its thorn  
When I need you most  
You turn away_

_I could be your lucky star  
You're ever lasting love  
Hey ya  
You could be my super star  
I couldn't get enough of your love  
I could be your lucky star  
Your ever lasting love  
Hey ya  
You could be my super star  
I couldn't get enough  
Of your love  
Hey ya_

_Like a river  
Leeds to the ocean  
My love is floating trough your heart  
It will never stop  
We're strong together  
For now and forever  
You could be my lucky star_

_I could be your lucky star  
You're ever lasting love  
Hey ya  
You could be my super star  
I couldn't get enough of your love  
I could be your lucky star  
Your ever lasting love  
Hey ya  
You could be my super star  
I couldn't get enough  
Of your love  
Hey ya"_

_Nightcore, lucky star!  
_

I sang the song word from word, noticing none when the bottle was handed to me.

"Your a very good singer, you know?" The dark figure standing outside the bath spoke.

I screamed and slipped. A loud screech could be heard as my legs failed, but I never hit the ground.

Erik had one leg in the bath, his arms holding me up, his eyes never left my face. I knew I was in no condition to be seen right now, but he just saved my life, or from injury, and I was thankful. My breathing was laboured and my heart was racing and I took a deep breath to slow them.

"Thanks." I gasped. Erik set me on my feet and closed the curtain, and I pushed back the feeling to cry with embarrassment. It didn't matter that much did it?

"You are aware, that there is no way I'm leaving this room until you turn off that tap, I don't want you dead the next time I see you." Erik mumbled. I sighed, and Erik took that as confirmation.

I was in for one hell of a life.


	17. Chapter 17

I decided that I didn't want to hope out of the water, it was too good, so I pu the plug into the basin of the joint bath/shower.

The water filled quickly.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked curiously. I sighed.

"I dont want to get out, yet." I said.

"So your being experimental?" he asked. It wasn't much of an experiment, I wanted to tell him, cause it was a bath.

"Yup." I spoke, trying to end the conversation.

"Don't know why, your only delaying it more." He shrugged, Delaying his parents? Sounded good to me.

"Erik?" I asked slowly.

"Yes?"

"Has your father... ever talked about a girl, that your father may have, a few years ago, saved?" I struggled with words.

There was a short silence and I knew he was thinking.

"Hmm, he said that he helped one young girl out of a coffin once, he said she panicked and blacked out. Was told that she was only about five or six. Why?" He answered. I turned off the tap and lay down, dipping my head before speaking. I had my head under the water for a minute or so before I was yanked back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Erik screeched. I rubbed my eyes before glaring at him.

"What I usually do! Can you please stop peeking, you peeping tom!" I growled. He pulled down the curtains and threw them at the open basket.

"Not while you have a death wish. Your not the first girl I've seen naked." He told me. I heated and pulled my legs to my chest, hiding.

"Now, now, don't be like that, if you want, I can get my mother or father to watch you, but I must say, you may prefer me, because it might feel awkward with the parental units." He laughed. He was so close, he hung on the side of the bath, watching my face, never roaming my body.

"Just shut up, I used to be a cheerleader, a leader no less, I've had guy's see me naked too." I said truthfully.

"Right, well, so your v-card remains no more?" he asked. I blushed, no it didn't but you don't need to know how I lost it.

"It's still there." I lied, it was writen all over my face that I was a horrid liar.

"You're lying. Who was it to, anyone I know?" He asked, he seemed protective.

"It would be nobody you would know." Because honestly, I don't even want to know who did it, but it's there, and it will be there forever. A constant reminder.

"Then who was it, if I don't know him, than I can't do anything to him." Erik laughed. I blushed and down casted my eyes.

"Just forget it." I whispered. Erik looked at me.

"Just tell me, it's not like I'll go out and hunt him down, it was your choice." He said, but that's thing, I thought, it wasn't my choice.

"Just forget it." I replied sternly. Erik shook his head.

"Look, it's a long story." I sighed. Erik thought for a moment.

"I have time. I'll take you down stairs to see my parents, then you'll tell me." He said with a nod of his head. My eyes darkened.

"I'm not going to tell you." I growled.

"Yes you will, why not?" Erik laughed. His happy mood was making me angrier.

"No, I won't, Will you hand me that towel?" I pointed to a black towel, it was very long and would wrap my twice or even a third time.

He grabbed the towel and held it.

"No, I'll give it to you if you promise to tell me?" He said. I glared.

"Just give me the goddamned towel." I growled.

"No, WHy won't you tell me?" He glared, instantly angry. His mood over powered mine.

"Give me the bloody towel." I screeched. He galred back, his eyes shifted and turned darker, much darker.

"Tell me." he growled.

"No." I stated.

"Why not?" He hissed.

"Do you want to know why, _really_? Okay then listen very carefully because I am _not_ going to repeat myself." I snapped. "Do you want to know why I won't tell you who swipped my V-card? Do you want to know why? because it was taken from me, by force. I was molested at a young age, experiencing more things than even most adults. And do you want to know another thing? It was my own _uncle_ who did it, and when I _told _my parents, they didn't _believe _me. That's why I won't tell you."

Erik's mouth was gaped, and I snatched the towel from him.

I stood up, and the whole time Erik just stared at me. He was wordless, and even though he could see every part of my body with detail, I stepped out of the tub and pulled the towel around me.

It took a moment until I noticed I was sobbing, it wasn't even quietly. I gripped the counters edge and steadied myself.

"Do you understand now?" I hiccupped. Even though I finally told someone, someone who would believe me, I didn't feel as bad, it felt better, like someone took a huge grudge off my shoulders.

I didn't even hear Erik move, but suddenly he pulled me aginst him, turning me around and wrapping his arms around me.

"Didn't mean to bring up unpleasent things." He whispered. I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his body and letting myself feel his warmth.

"I know you didn't mean it." I said. I really did know, he was just curious.

It wasn't his fault that those things happened to me, but it might have been my fault, I did exist, and I was there for the taking.


	18. Chapter 18

I walked into the walk in closet and Erik followed me, when I asked what he was doing, he answered me by throwing a huge gown bag in my face.

"What's this for?" I hissed as I let it drop into my hands.

"My parents are planning on going out for lunch, and your coming. You need to be decent." He said. I looked over my clothing, they were decent, I didn't know why I needed a dress.

"No, those are not decent. Mini skirts, tank tops and tattoo's are not decent." He read my mind, changing the facts though. "If my mother saw those black lines on your butt she'd freak and take you to get it removed, and your belly ring would be plucked, only, not so nicely." he said.

I raised my eyebrows and then narrowed my eyes.

"You act as if you know?" I said. Well, he was her son, but still, the facts are clear.

Erik rolled his eyes and turned around before shrugging out of his shirt. Running down his shoulders and around the curve of his stomach was a whirl of cresent vines. The thing was, that they were very similiar to the one I held above my butt. When he turned to me, My eyes were wide.

"And have you noticed this?" He said, pointing to the eyebrow peircing that I had over looked.

"If your mother had seen those, then how are you so sure that she'll remove mine?" I asked. His eyes glinted and I saw something horrible flash before his eyes.

"Both mother and father wanted them removed, but I blackmailed them, I won't give details. It is none of your concern, if they catch you out, I'll back you up. I promise." He shrugged. I sighed.

"How do I know you'll keep your promises?" I asked. His smiled at me.

"I never lie without a reason, and I never break a promise." he vowed. I narrowed my eyes at the 'never lie without a reason' part. With one arm holding the towel, I used the other hand to unzip the bag. Out came a black, knee length dress. It was pretty simple. It would fill my curves nicely, but I had a feeling, that when I put it one, that I may not be able to breathe.

"Do you really expect me to let you watch as I dress?" I growled at him. He shrugged. A smirk on his mouth.

"Mm and dad, mother and father," he started with a roll of his eyes. " already think your sleeping with me, so, they put you in the same room as me. They were going to put you in a different room, but they decided against it. They thought that we'd sneak around, even when I objected. I'll probably end up seeing you naked a lot." He stated. My mouth popped open and I swore he chuckled. That mean't...

"Yes, it means were going to be sharing a bathroom, how exciting when it comes to school mornings, and we most likely rise at the same time." He said, dryly.


	19. Chapter 19

I almost shrieked, how could he be so easy about this? I was going to be sleeping in the same bed as a guy, one I knew very little of.

"Hurry up and get changed." Erik motioned at my towelled form.

I pointed to the door, and he shrugged.

"Your going to need help getting it on. It's a two piece garment, the top half needs to be tightened." He shrugged. I noticed that It was in fact a two piece dress. I pointed to the door again, ready to shout at him. He walked out with a humoured sigh.

I pulled out the two pieces and noticed that the first piece was a full dress, only the top half seemed to be silk. It required no bra, as I noticed. The second piece held so many strings that I was sure I'd have trouble. Even the whole dress piece held many strings. I let loose the towel and stepped into the dress peice. I slipped underwear on underneath it and Sighed as I noticed the back itself needed to be tied.

"Umm, Erik?" I sighed. My throat closed as he laughed. He opened the closet door and stepped in as I slumped. He came from behind me and put his hands on either side of my waist, on my bare skin. He made me put my hands over my head, crossing them like I would If I was lying down. His hands slid into the dress, to the bottom of my breasts and he straightened out the silk that seemed to rise. I blushed deep scarlet. His fingers brushed my skin softly and quite smoothly as he brought them above my breasts. I bit onto my tongue as his hand brushed over them, making them tingle. He moved to my hip, so he could see half my face. I knew he was smirking as his hands slid all over the structure of the dress.

"W-W...Why do...I f-feel like your..." I swollowed. "taking advantage of me?"

He laughed a throaty laugh.

"Maybe you just like it?" He said, and I must admit, it was a sexy voice he held. I blushed and held my tongue. He smirked.

He softened all over when he accidentally pinched my skin as he was pulling down the silk skirt. The shirt rose out softly in a soft breeze.

His hands came out and he told me to breathe in. he tightened the straps quickly so I could let out the breath. It was actually comfortable.

"Hold you hands out like a robot, in front of you." he ordered. I did as he said and he stood in front of me. This part of the garment was strange. It had a neck tie, but the back tied up, along with the bottom. The midst of the dress and the bottom of the second piece stringed together before twisting around until it tied together at the back. At the back it hung down in waves to blend in with the dress. Okay, I give, It wasn't really plain.

Erik stepped inbetween my arms and held the second piece to my stomach.

"You may want to hold onto me for this." he said. I hesitated and Erik pushed forcefully into me. It took my breath away. He quickly tightened two of the back strings while hugging me and I had to hold onto his shoulders so I wouldn't pass out at how hard he was tightening them. Boy had strength, I'll give him that. Does claustrophobia apply to too tight clothing?

"Oh god." I muttered in a sharp breath. My eyes were beginning to water and Erik tried soothing me. His body pressed closer to mine as he fought to tie the other strings. I wondered why he didn't go around to my back to do it, but then it hit me. He knew it was going to hurt me, and he could only comfort me so much, even if it meant being so close to me. It was almost distracting how he smelt so good, like vinilla. Almost.

"Oh god." I muttered again, clutching to Erik. I wondered if he would have protested if it wasn't for the pain I was in. It was bone crushing. The dress didn't even look close enough to make such pain.

"Shhh, I'm sorry, It's almost over, just hold your breath." Erik kissed my head, and I did as he said. I held my breath and fought back the pain.

He quickly did the rest of the strings up before releasing me. I clung to him though, and it was quite a challenge to get away, only the challenge was never tried because he didn't push me away. It wasn't much easier to breathe seeing that the dress was still tight, but it was enough. I still whined though, tears pooled down my cheeks as I grew numb to the pain.

Erik opened his arms for me and I stepped into his embrace like a child rubbing her eyes would. He wrapped one ringed fingered hand around my waist and stroked my hair soothingly. I rested my head on his chest as I took deep breaths.

It didn't help much, because I fainted. It wasn't a normal faint. The walls came in on me, but it was a faint no less.


	20. Chapter 20

I could faintly hear Erik shouting and the thunderous pounding as feet entered the room at a quick pace. I could feel as Erik picked me up and took me to the bed, and I could feel the soft hands that pried around my face. I felt as a knife cut loose the strings on the second piece, but I still couldn't wake up.

"What's wrong with her?" Someone muttered, a female voice.

"It that bloody dress you forced on her, Kate." Some other person groaned. That voice was male, and I had a feeling that I knew who it was who was speaking.

"I did not force it on her, that was all Erik." Kate spoke. I could hear a groan. I didn't realize it was me.

"It wasn't me who insisted that she wore the dress, mother. I told you Audria was claustrophobic and that tight clothing such as this dress might not have been a good idea, but you insisted." Erik growled. I could hear a scraping of feet and an instant apology.

"Take the dress off her, let her breathe and let her choose what she wants to wear and meet us down stairs." The male, Erik's father, spoke. I could hear them leave and shut the door before I took a sharp breath. There was a reason they stopped putting these clothing on women. They break their bones and put them into coma's.

Erik lifted the upper half of my body and pulled of the second piece. Then with the knife he cut the strings from the dress and pulled it off me. I knew that he was seeing me naked, yet again, but I still couldn't bring myself to stay awake. My eyes fluttered a few times before Erik pulled my naked body to him. He hugged me, pulled a blanket over my lower half and over my breasts, only it didn't cover the lot, and held it with one hand on my other hand stroked my cheeks, my hip, and my chest as he breathed in my face.

"Come on, Audria, wake up." Erik whispered, huskily. Why the sudden moodswing? It was like he went from angry too down right sexy. I could feel his chest against mine as he held me tightly. I felt like a rag doll against him, but I didn't care. I loved the feeling, and I'll admitt it, yes Ash, I'll admitt that I'm head over heels in love with Erik Dyr. My eyes fluttered again and I kept them opened as long as I could, long enough to see his worried face.

"Audria? Wake for me?" He asked. His lips came crashing on mine and my breathing stopped. Only it started up twice as hard. My eyes fluttered again and I kept them open, in shock. My hand rose and smashed Eriks lips harder to mine. His tongue roamed my mouth, and mine his. Winning a match that couldn't be one, only shared.


	21. Chapter 21

"There's one way to wake, but this is one way to completely freak out." I breathed. Erik's eyebrows furrowed.

"Huh?" He asked, confused. I laughed breathlessly.

"I mean, wake to a kiss, like sleeping beauty? Except, I'm stark naked, and a guys kissing me." I spoke. Erik grinned.

"What so wrong about being naked and kissing a guy?" He laughed. I almost glared.

"Well, one, I had been naked with a sick guy before, and two, ever since then I haven't even brought myself to kissing a guy. Yet you turn up, and suddenly I want you so much more than any person. More than one way too." I blushed. Erik brought his head down, and before I could contemplate it, he started kissing my neck.

"You dream about me, my lips, my body, my voice, right?" He repeated the words he spoke when I first met him.

"I dream about you, and you only." I spoke before bringing his mouth back to mine. Erik pushed me back on the bed so that he was hovering over me. His hands had found my waist under the blanket and I ignored the voice in my head that told me that he was practically under the blanket with me.

"As much as I'd like this to continue, we got to get downstairs, before we're interrupted for taking so long." Erik spoke. I sighed as he got off me and let him pull me up, even as the blanket fell from my body. Erik's eyes freely roamed my body with a smirk and I blushed.

He handed me a pile of clothing which I put on slowly. All the while Erik watched me in fascination.

"Like what you see?" I teased. He nodded lustfully.

"Very." He spoke.

"Alright, let go down stairs, after one thing." I spoke, eyeing his chest. He looked at me suspiciously.

"What would that be?" He asked. I snickered and met his eyes.

"You've seen me naked a numerous amount of times, its not fair." I spoke as I walked towards him.

He took a step back and eyes me carefully.

"What are you getting at?" He asked catiously. I smiled.

"Take your shirt off." I grinned. His eyes widened and then he smirked.

"Nope." He laughed.

"Yes." I said. I walked up to him until I was pressed against him. He made a sound that only belonged in a room.

"Don't tease me Audria." He warned.

"Why not? Because I might actually get my way?" I spoke.

"No, because you might get more than you bargained for." Erik hissed in a laugh before pouncing on me, his lips found mine with so much intensity that I knew I was going to have bruises on my lips. I managed to get his shirt of before roaming my hands down his chest.

"Hey, that's cheating, I never felt you over." He groaned. I laughed.

"Though you had every chance." I spoke.

"Is that an invitation?" He asked with a smirk.

"For another time, right now we have the family to meet." I whispered. I broke from him, leaving a very uncomfortable present with him, which then he threw daggers at me, although his eyes roamed my legs under the denim skirt. Sovouring the moment, and enjoying the view. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

When we got downstairs, i expected a small house with a perky family. I did not expect a snobby woman and a nosy, I'll- rake- my- eyes- over -you- and- if- your- perfect- i'll- take- you- myself- and- ditch- my- sons- wishes man. Seriously, the man's eyes raked all over my body, some parts more than once and much too long.

The mother didn't seem to care, just held her wine glass in the hand and let her blond hair fall around her when she laughed. She laughed at nothing. Nobody would say nothin and she'll laugh.

I was starting to see why Erik was so rude, he was raised by a pack of- not even a pack of wolves, wolves could raise people better! his mother wore clothes much too tight for comfort and his father, lets just say that I really don't want to know.  
I think what I had dreamt about them was all a dream, I seriously thought they'd be nice and well... parents.

"Darling." The mother spoke, rolling the r. "How nice of you to join us."  
I flinched. I blinked. Looked at Eriks father and flinched again.

_This place'll kill me, or worse, drive me nuts,_ I thought. Erik shot me an apologetic smile and I suddenly knew that he wanted me here for him as much as me. I think I'll be doing him a favour staying with him. It might keep him sane. My Claustrophobia just went down the drain listening to these nuts.

"Too bad about the dress, would have looked... good." His father spoke, eyes raking over my body as if there were no clothes covering it.  
I glanced disbelieving at Erik. He was staring at his father in hatred. I felt that the annoyance in Eriks voice when I was having a spasm attack was a much more than worry about me.

""Scuse me, siblings. Audria and I are going to get a drink before we leave." Erik spoke. He grabbed onto my arm and pulled me along with him. I went willingly.

"What the hell is up with your..." I started. I was trying to finish it, but nothing seemed to fit.

"Pack of rats?" Erik asked. He rolled his eyes as I looked to the ground in embaressment.

"pack of crap?" Erik laughed. I flinched, what if they heard?

"Dont worry about it." He started." You'll be safe with me." his eyes flashed darkly.

"I have a feeling that I'll have to protect _you._" I admitted. he flashed me a smile and pulled me closer.

"How about we both just stay protected?" He suggested. I blushed, was it me or did it feel like he was suggesting more than one thing?

"Now what do you want to drink. We got plenty of Alcohol...and water...and... Alcohol." He nodded then frowned. He looked up at me.

"Right now, anything." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Anything it is." He pulled out a bottle. He handed me a cup of the clear bubbly liquid. champagne.

I gulped it down and Erik laughed. He refilled my cup.

"Don't break yourself." He spoke. I choked on a laugh.

"See, be careful." He laughed. I had gone through three glasses before he decided that it was time to just give me the bottle.

"do you even wish to walk?" He sighed.

"Nope, thats my plan." I gulped. he laughed.

"Well its going to work." and he left. I could hear some arguing coming from the next room so I think he was cancelling, and when he came back in he had a triamph smile. I had already downed the whole bottle, I really didn't feel drunk yet.

"Here." Erik sighed as he handed me another bottle, this time it was vodka, and he had a bottle too.

Our day started at this point.


	23. Chapter 23

I laughed. It was such a loud laugh, but luckily Eriks parents hadn't returned home. They were out for the whole time.

"So, Your telling me..." I started. I was lying on the bed, I was upside down. Blood was probably rushing to my head, but right now, that was the only thing rushing to my head.

"that I was stuck hanging on to a window seal because I was peeping at a girl. yep." he finished. I dont know why I laughed so hard, because it wasn't funny in the least, but I did.

"Hick*" My chest rose before coming back down, all in one quick motion. Erik laughed.

"You sure do laugh and hiccup a lot when your drunk." He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not drunk, it takes more than a bottle of wine, a bottle or two of vodka, thirteen shots, a bottle of baileys, a bottle of champagne, a cocktail, and a longbeach to make me drunk." I laughed. Erik pushed himself up so that he could pull me back on the bed properly. My head rolled. My vision pulsed and I knew blood really had rushed to my head.

Erik had drunken just as much as me, but he seemed to hold it better. Well, I thought he was holding it better until he dropped on me. he leaned in.

"Your definitley drunk." He whispered. His eyes were at my lips.

"Nah, I'm not. I can last so much longer than you." I whined. He nuzzled my neck and his hair tickled me. His hands were at my hips, gripping them as he lyed between my raised legs.

"I can last way longer than you." He spoke.

"Oh, yeah? I can stay away longer than you, without throwing up, and still drink three times more." I disagreed. He pulled back to look at me. He was going to kiss me but I moved my head and he got my neck. He kissed my neck instead and made it down my shoulder. I froze, I was literally melting into his touch.

"Is this a challenge?" He pulled back. I pouted. He laughed.

"Only if your going to make it one." I accepted. He got of me and I gave him my best puppy dog look. It didn't work.

"Okay, your on. It is now 6:50 at night. both of us have to last until midnight, drinking constantly. You can not sleep, you can not throw up. So that means bathroom door stays open." He challenged.

"Okay, the person to fall asleep first or who throws up loses. The penalty, whoever wins gets to pick one motive of their own, meaning whatever they want, and the loser has to..." I thought.

"Do everything the winner wants for a whole week." Erik suggested. I smiled.

"Bring it on."


	24. Chapter 24

I was on my sixth bottle of vodka, I was starting to wonder where all this Alcohol came from. Eriks seemed to have a stash of it in a trunk by the end of his bed.

"Feeling sleepy yet?" Erik asked. He was wide awake, as was I. I still had my head. I had consumed a lot of alcoholic substance in my few years, especially after my 'incident'.

"Nope, you?" I sighed. Erik sighed too.

"No. it's pass midnight now, but we're both fine, you lasted longer then I thought." He laughed. It was like he wasn't even drunk. I rolled my eyes.

"I have a great immune system." I started. "I kind of became obsessed with these things after what happened."

Erik looked at me. "How do you do it?"I asked him. I had a reason, he didn't.

"Well, your here, and you've met my parents." He shrugged. I got the idea.

"Give it another half an hour, if nothing happens, it's a tie?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." He agreed. I had lost count of what we drank, there was so much.

"Last bottle." He spoke. I agreed. Once the bottle we both had was gone we were even.

"We can't back out of the bet, tie or not." I spoke.

"Agreed." He spoke.

I downed the bottle and hiccuped. Right now I was fine, I wasn't sure about the morning though. I had learnt a lot about Erik in the last few hours. Where he lived before now, what he did. He had been arrested a few times. He got his tatto when he was fourteen. He had a nipple peircing which I seemed to have missed. He had his eyebrow at one stage in two places, but only one remained. He had been fully goth for three years of his life and only stopped a few month back.

I told him about my being a cheerleader, a head cheerleader. I told how I was popular for ages until my uncle showed himself when I was fifteen. After that I had tried a different life style to see if it would ward him off. I told him that my uncle came back three times a year, whether he was stopped or not. He always got what he wanted. Not only had I been raped as a mere child but I told him that it still continued.  
Every summer it continued. Every time I went to school my uncle would show himself. Sometimes he would sign me out. Sometimes he would pick me up and drag me in a car. Sometimes he would stalk me while I'm wlaking home and grab me. He would do it where ever there was privacy, I couldn't stop him.

I had never told anyone this. My mother didn't know of his constant arrival, I didn't think she would believe me.

Only after I choked on my voice did I know I was crying. Erik was watching me with such concern that I hurled myself at him. He caught me with a huff and rolled over so he was on top. He kissed away my tears, and continued down my neck.

I sighed.

"Bets over, its a tie." He muttered against me. I twisted slightly to look at his alarm clock. It was quarter to one.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that." I whispered. He mhmm'd or something against me.

As his hands began to grip my shirt and pull it up, my breathing hitched.

Erik pulled back. He leaned in and kissed my lips and I responded immediatley. I pulled him against me. I was struggling to get what I wnated when he stopped me.

"When your sobber." He sighed and kissed me again.

"But I dont want to." I whined.

"Want and need are too different things." He sighed and he pried off my fingers from his shirt.

"Go to sleep." He pulled over the blanket and turned off the lamp we had on.

"Aha." I mumbled as I twisted around so I was lying half on him. He kissed my head and then it was all black, apparently I was more tired then I thought.


	25. Chapter 25

"UGH." I moaned. "I feel like crap."

"Honestly, you look crap too." Erik mumbled next to me. As I turned to him with a glare, I was surprised to see him smiling. I completely melted.

"Can't say much about you, you look like you just jumped out of a perfect shower." I spoke. He laughed and ran a hand through his hair, I was surprised to see that it was wet.

"That would be because I just had a perfect shower." He laughed. I blinked before pulling myself closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and digging my cheek into his shoulder.

His hand ran over my hair in short patterns and I closed my eyes like a cat in comfort.  
I tried to replay last nights events, but I got nothing. I remember having a spasm attack because of the dress, then... nothing.  
I sighed as i opened my eyes again.

"What happened last night?" I asked Erik. He full out boomed this time. Laughing hysterically.

"You don't remember?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes. Clothes still on, check.

"No, Nothing, I remember nothing since passing out from the dress." I sighed.

"I took you down to meet my parents, and they drove us insane for the five minutes we were down there." He started. "So we opened a few bottles and wasted away."

He shrugged and I felt as if there was more to it.

"What else?"I asked.

"You told me some things, and we made a bet." He sighed. "It was a tie."

Bet? Bet, I can't remember it.

"Bet?" I spoke. He turned to me.

"We cannot back out of bets, remember that." His eyes glazed. thinking carefully. "We betted that the loser has to do whatever the winner wants for a week, and some other things I can't quite put my mind on."

I sighed, so it wasn't just me who couldn't remember everything?

"Hey, wanna go out?" Erik asked suddenly.

"Sure." I agreed.

"Where to?" He asked.

"How about lunch and theater?" I asked. He smiled and pulled me up.

My head spun for a moment and I focused my eyes on the right wall.

"Get dressed and meet me out here." He spoke as he walked into the closet. I sighed and followed him before grabbing a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

I jumped in the shower as Erik waited for me, when I came out, I was surprised to see that he was dressed more formal.

I didn't have time to change because he pulled me out and away. We set for the night, ready for anything to throw at us.


	26. Chapter 26

************

**I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while, but things have been going on. I have slight chances to read some stories, but schools on (Year 10 is bloody hectic!) and I've been piles and piles of homework and assignments. I honestly want to be a Author, a novelist, so I've been looking into journalism and literature, (I know, that has nothing to do with this notification), and I have full support by my teachers and all your reviews make my future look a hell of a lot brighter! So, here's the next chap and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

When we took a limousine, I chose ignore it. When the driver took off without even a word from either of us, I chose to ignore it. When the trip became unbearable and over an hour, I pushed my feelings back and chose to ignore it. When we came across, and passed, huge building streets, I chose to throw away my suspicions. But when Erik ignored me the while ride,

I snapped.

I waited until the four wheeled sausage car stooped and faced Erik with a glare. He looked out the window, as if I wasn't there.

"Why won't you look at me?" I questioned. He didn't answer. simply waited impatiently for the driver to open the door. He stepped out of the car casually, and I covered my ears when the sound exploded.  
Numerous amounts of squeals, cheering, and more squeals interrupted my dilemma. I stuck my head out of the car and watched the scene before me. Girls, autograph seekers, news reporters, envious men, the lot, were all around me.

My mouth agape, I step out of the car, narrowly missing my head being chopped off by the closing door.

I looked curiously at Erik as the girls threw themselves at him, ordering autographs, dates, kisses, anything, all the while the guards acting as barricades, kept them away.

Erik simply nodded, smiled, and waved. I watched him carefully. He looked smaller, younger even. his usual black hair was more vibrant, and cropped smaller. his eyes darker han usual, if that was possible. Instead of towering over me, he seemed to be just my height. A anouncer called over a microphone, introducing each guest.

"Erik?" I spoke. I almost screamed when another car showed and a set of people stepped out. I recognised them immediately. Coming out of the car was no other than... Uncle Nate and Aunty Bell. As I looked over Uncle Nate, I remembered how my father looked, so much like him. And Aunty Bell, she looked so much like mum. It was strange, how my parents fell in love, and both dads brother and mum's sister got together.

Something else caught my attention completely though. Standing between both the siblings, stood a young girl, eleven or twelve years old, maybe. She looked depressed, frightened even. Her long black/ brownish hair flowed around her waist in angel curls. Her dark green, partly blue, eyes stared at nothing, acknowledging nothing. A tight dark blue dress hung below her kness, and a half-inch pair of high heals moved with her feet.

I was staring directly at myself.

"...And we offically announce the daughter of Sir Nate and Ms Bell, tonights performers!"


	27. Chapter 27

Okay, crap, it seems as though I had caused some confusion. All answers will come out, I'm pretty close to the end of this before I start the sequel, so bare with me plz :D Thanks to the support of all my reveiwers!

* * *

My mouth gaped, I stared directly at myself.

"We introduce the most famous of families, the Barrenes's. It had recently been told that Miss Audria Barrenes, the daughter of Sir Nate and Ms Bell, had recently been found. A tragic incident that had happened to her will not repeat itself." The announcer continued.

Barrenes? I'm no Barrenes, I'm a Collin, the sirname given by my mother, the name she decided to keep.

"After the recent kidnapping that stood solid for over three years, Miss Barrenes is not quite used to this, so be friendly." He ordered to the crowd. They continued screaming but heaps stopped to smile at mini me.

Kidnapping? I was never kidnapped. I watched as Erik turned as if sensing me, only to look directly through me and at mini me. I watched as Nate leaned down and whispered into mini me's ear. Her mood darkened sorrowfully and she turned her head in a smug manner away from Erik. And even though I just watched it happen, I was still surprised to know that she _didn't want _to do that. To know that she didn't want any of this.

As she turned, I caught a glimpse of her forearm, her right arm, concealed as best as it could with make-up, I couldn't help but _notice _the huge bruise out lining her arm until it covered up by her dress, and I somehow_ knew_ that it continued to her chest and hung around her stomach.

I _knew _how she got it, I knew who did it, and realisation set in like stone. I glared forcefully at Nate until he flinched and looked around, trying to find the suspect, even when his eyes racked through me, he found none, and his eyes set, mistrustfully, on mini me. I forced daggers at him as he walked towards her, and leaned down to her ear.

I knew exactly what he said, even though we were a mile apart.

"Mess up, and it'll become so much worse." He threatened. Her mood intensed sorrowfully, so much more.

I knew all this, because I had lived it, because I had chosen to forget it, because it became so much worse.

...

At this time, I was shaken to life.

"Audria? Audria?" Erik's voice echoed through my ears.

That was one strange flash back.


	28. Chapter 28

I didn't know what to expect, was I to confess my delusional 'flashback'? Was I supposed to keep quiet? Was I to start crying? Or to start stuttering? What? What do I do?

"Audria?" Erik asked me again, shaking on my arm. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Little did I know that I had my answer...

"I-I... it, I mean... H-how di-... it's not possible...how did that... um?" I cried. Guess I had a bit of everything...

"Huh?" Erik whined. He was looking at me like I had just grown three heads.

"start over, take a breath and repeat." He sighed.

"Y-You want m-me to repeat?" I asked incredulously. I can't even remember what I said.

"I want you to start over and tell me what's wrong." Erik grumbled. Lie, lie, lie!!! My head screamed at me. Why? Why, lie?

"Umm, just, I-I" I started. "Reliving the past." I gave up.

Erik was quiet for a moment.

"Reliving what past?" He asked. My eyes widen, am I right, was that real?

"Just... a lot." I say, thinking of that scene. "It's close to the holiday's, isn't it?"

I shutter at that thought. Uncle...or whatever...Nate would be returning in the holidays. God help me.

"Mmm." He didn't seem to catch on. I roll my eyes

"Uncle... whoever... will be showing his face, again." I shutter. Erik seemed to relax when he thought that that was my only trouble.

"Wee can protect you here." He said. I smile breifly. Yeah, like you could so many years ago? like you could from him?

"You must be lost if you think you can protect me, nothing with protect me, this is just the start."

* * *

**This is the end of this story, if you are curious, or just like this story, please keep an eye out for my sequel, Achluophobia . thank you to all my reviewers and I hope you keep it up, This is the reason why I keep writing, and why my day keeps getting better.**


End file.
